The present disclosure relates to a sheet alignment device and an image forming apparatus that includes the sheet alignment device.
An image forming apparatus may include a sheet alignment device that aligns a plurality of sheets on each of which image formation has been performed and discharges the sheets to a discharge tray.
Generally, the sheet alignment device includes a tilt tray, a sheet alignment portion, and a discharge roller pair. The sheet alignment portion rotates in contact with an upper surface of each of the sheets sequentially conveyed onto the tilt tray, to feed the sheets toward a base end portion of the tilt tray. Accordingly, rear ends of the respective sheets are aligned in contact with the base end portion. The discharge roller pair discharges the sheets stacked on the tilt tray to the discharge tray.